


Make Me Forget Him Then

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: DC NSFW [9]
Category: Arrow - Fandom, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Felicity and laurel bet on wether Oliver would fuck Barry in his office, Gag, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, OC hitting on barry, Office Sex, Olivarry, Yaoi, cheesy pick up line, during Oliver's run for major, flarrow, possessive!oliver, teasing!barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry is hit on by one of the men in Oliver’s campaign office; Oliver is not impressed and then thinks that Barry deserves someone better. Barry goads Mr. Queen into taking what is his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Forget Him Then

“What did he say to you?” Oliver asked as leaned his elbows on his desk to look at his boyfriend Barry Allen who had come to visit him at his campaign office during his day off from both being a CSI and from being the Scarlet Speedster.

“It doesn’t matter, it was super cheesy.” Barry tried to avoid the topic in an attempt to calm his boyfriend down knowing how he could get. 

“If it is so cheesy then you can tell me.” Oliver said through gritted teeth, pleased the blinds were drawn closed and the door was locked so no one could see him losing himself into jealously. 

“…Did you sit in a pile of sugar? Cause you have a pretty sweet ass.” Barry muttered looking away, his cheeks bright red. 

Oliver’s fingers dug into the wood of the chair as he inhaled and exhaled harshly, trying to calm himself. 

“What kind of line was that anyways? Ha, he calls himself a man, like he could fuck me.” Barry snorted at the pick up line before he eyes Oliver and easily sees the tense stance in his body. Barry’s eyes darted around the room before he waltzed over to his lover only slightly annoyed that Oliver didn’t notice him approaching. Barry swung himself onto his lover’s lap, straddling his thighs making sure to grind their crotches together. Oliver startled himself with a groan at the sudden friction and his hands went to grab Barry’s hips out of reflex. Barry tilted Oliver’s face upwards so they were eye to eye.

“Why don’t you show me how a real man fucks?” Barry whispered in a low, husky tone. 

“Barry.” Oliver growled warningly, using his Arrow voice but forgetting that it only makes Barry hornier. 

“Why doesn’t Mr. Queen make me forget about him then?” Barry asked tilting his head to the side innocently, rolling his hips as he spoke. 

“That’s a damn good idea.” Oliver felt his erection straining against his dress pants as his mouth went dry at the idea of fucking Barry in his office with that man sitting outside. 

“Please Mr. Queen, show me who I’m voting for.” Barry breathed against Oliver’s ear, draping his arms around Oliver’s shoulders. 

“You won’t want anyone else when I’m done with you.” Oliver promised his voice laced with possessiveness. 

Oliver ran his fingers through Barry’s brown hair to drag his head into place so he could kiss him heatedly. Barry groaned into the kiss, running his own fingers through Oliver’s short blond hair. Oliver pressed biting kisses down Barry’s neck, only slightly annoyed that they would disappear soon, but for now they looked perfect on Barry’s neck. He pulled the buttons on his plaid shirt off as he tore it open, Barry looked at some of the scattering buttons with a sigh.

“That’s going to take ages to fix you know.” Barry stated with a soft groan as Oliver’s calloused fingers ran across his chest and abdomen, tweaking his nipples every so often. 

“I’ll buy you a new one.” Oliver said distractedly as he leaned down and swiped his tongue across his right nipple, Barry let out a quiet moan and ran his fingers over Oliver’s head. Oliver’s deft fingers unbuckled Barry’s leather belt and easily unzipped his jeans to pull his half hard cock out of their confinements and slowly pumped his hand up and down the length while his other hand snuck around and grabbed a handful of Barry’s ass, squeezing it slightly. 

“Mmm, more please Mr. Queen.” Barry moaned hotly in Oliver’s ear, his breathing hitching with every move of the blond’s hand. Oliver spent some time slowly working over Barry’s cock until it was rock hard and pre-cum was oozing from the slit. Barry was rocking up into his fist and back into the hand that was groping his ass. Oliver was pushing his finger on the spot where he knew Barry’s hole was and causing friction between the cloth and Barry’s skin making Barry whine at the contact. Barry’s fingers gripping his suit jacket and eyes were hazing over with lust and his breathing was becoming labored. 

“Look at you Barry, so horny for my dick and hands. I bet you just want to cum so bad right now.” Oliver breathed in Barry’s ear as he jerked his own hips up so Barry could easily feel his erection. Oliver tightened his grip at the base of Barry’s cock smirking at the whine of displeasure his lover gave.

“Not until I tell you to babe.” Oliver kissed Barry’s throat before he tugged his tie off and easily tied a knot in the middle of the fabric. Barry raised an eyebrow at the makeshift gag as Oliver placed it between his lips.

“Can’t have anyone hearing you.” Oliver explained while Barry bit down on the knot allowing Oliver to tie it behind his head, knowing that was only half the reason. He just didn’t want anyone else to hear Barry in pleasure, no those sounds were reserved for Oliver and Oliver alone. Oliver lifted Barry off his lap before easily turning the brunet around and bending him over his desk after shoving his papers onto the floor. Barry spread his legs apart as Oliver pulled his jeans and boxers down to his thighs exposing him completely to his lover. Oliver pushed his own dress pants and boxers down his own thighs, slowly stroking his erection with the lube he had stored in his desk drawer (it pays to be prepared) feeling himself get fuller at the sight of his lover gagged and bent over his desk ready for him. 

Barry wiggled his hips a bit, trying to get Oliver into gear. The cool air of the office was causing goosebumps to cover his exposed skin and he was aching for Oliver’s cock. Oliver chuckled at Barry’s eagerness and gently smacked his lover’s ass before trailing a finger between the cheeks and made a surprised noise when his finger became wet with lube and he pushed his finger easily inside of his lover causing Barry to sigh behind the tie gag. 

“You already prepared yourself, did you come here hoping I would bend you over my desk and fuck you?” Oliver bent his own body over Barry’s back; pushing two more fingers into his lover at once feeling Barry’s body shudder under his own. Barry gave a low whine against the fabric of the tie and jerked his hips backwards onto Oliver’s fingers. 

“Someone’s slutty today.” Oliver hummed licking a line down Barry’s neck. Oliver withdrew his fingers and slid his erection between his lover’s cheeks teasing his stretched hole with the head of his cock. Barry let out a louder whine and bucked back against Oliver who steadied him by placing a hand on his bare hip. Oliver’s eyes flickered up to look at the clock on the opposite wall and rolled his eyes. 

“I have a meeting soon, looks like you get your wish. I am going to fuck you over my desk, fast and hard.” Oliver bit down on the speedster neck before he snapped his hips forward sheathing his whole length inside of Barry at once. Barry let out a moan against the tie, fingers gripping at the edge of the desk and his body shook as he adjusted to Oliver’s girth after all he was no small man. However they had have sex countless times and Barry was very thankful to his speed healing and minimal recovery time in between orgasms, something that made Oliver pleased as well, but he was mainly pleased about his skills in vibrating parts of his body. So it didn’t take long for Barry to grind his hips backwards urging Oliver to start moving. 

Move Oliver did, he wasted no time as it was of the essence. He gripped Barry’s hips and started to thrust in and almost completely out of him just the way he knew got Barry going. Barry dug his fingernails into the underside of the desk’s edge as he groaned against the gag, dropping his forehead down onto the surface of the desk as his body was pushed forward with every thrust Oliver gave. His cock was rubbing against Barry’s insides in all the right ways and the feeling of being full of Oliver was sending Barry spiraling closer to that edge, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could last at this pace (in Barry’s defense the two hadn’t been together like this in a good long while thanks to their ‘nightly activities’ in their respected cities’). Oliver smoothed a hand up Barry’s spine before he gripped Barry’s hair to yank his head up off the desk causing his lover’s lithe body to arch. Oliver bit down on Barry’s neck before turning his head to the side so they could kiss, all while keeping his pace in and out of the body pinned between him and the desk. Barry snaked a hand around Oliver’s neck as they kissed, even though it was messy and awkward thanks to Oliver’s tie still tied in his mouth. Oliver’s other hand moved off his hip and started to pump up and down Barry’s dripping erection. 

“Come for me Barry.” Oliver used his ‘Arrow’ voice as he placed his lips just behind Barry’s ear and twisted his wrist as he slammed his cock against Barry’s prostate. Barry let out a loud, still muffled groan from behind the tie as he came hard on Oliver’s hand and the underside of Oliver’s desk. A few more hard thrusts of his hips and Oliver had to muffle his own groan by biting down on his clean fist and he followed his lover, filling the brunet with his own cum. The two stayed locked together for a few moments before Oliver took the makeshift gag out of Barry’s now red, stretched lips and they kissed properly. 

Oliver gently bent Barry back over the desk and he pulled out smirking at the whimper of loss Barry gave. Oliver pulled out a box of tissues and spent a few minutes gently cleaning himself and his lover up. When Oliver finished buttoning Barry’s plaid shirt with the remaining buttons he gave Barry a tender kiss seeing he was still in the clouds.

“I love you Barry Allen.” Oliver stated firmly and Barry him a blinding smile and leaned down to kiss Oliver once more, neither of them ever tired of that. 

“I love you too Oliver Queen.” Barry murmured back against Oliver’s lips before he pulled away and walked over to the door. 

“I think you have my vote Mr. Queen, but to be sure you should make sure you get out of work on time tonight so we can discuss your position more… Thoroughly.” Barry winked before he slid out of the door, shutting it behind him chuckling when he heard something break inside the office. He hummed to himself as he walked past the man who had hit on him, hickies and sex hair in full view and heard him swear under his breath. 

He left the campaign office and raised an eyebrow at the sight of Felicity and Laurel exchanging money, Black Canary giving Overwatch money to be more accurate. 

“Do I want to know?” Barry asked crossing his arms. 

“I bet Laurel you and Oliver would have office sex at some point during his campaign and I won.” Felicity made a fan of bills and fanned herself while Laurel pouted annoyed she had been bested. Barry opened his mouth to say something, but snapped it shut and shook his head fondly before offering his arms to the two blondes.

“Lunch ladies?” Barry asked sweetly and they took the offered arms.

“Big Belly Burger I’m assuming, I’m sure you need to refuel after that meeting.” Laurel winked and Barry let out a groan of embarrassment causing the two women to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!  
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com


End file.
